


Your parents/his dad walking in on you’s having sex

by sirenbarnes



Series: Riverdale Imagines/Headcanons [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, Sex, awkward walk in, riverdale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Your parents/his dad walking in on you’s having sex

 

  


 

**Your Parents:**

**Your mom:**

  * Your moans are what caught your moms attention, at first she thought it was moans in pain, so being curious and worried, she decided to check on you.
  * Which was now a huge mistake for her. 
  * Her eyes widen in shock as she stared at you.
  * Both you and Archie pulling away from each other, pulling the covers over you’s.
  * Your mom’s face going practically pale, while you looked mortified.
  * “Hi, Mrs/Miss. Y/l/n.” Archie greets her.
  * “I hope you are using protection.” She grumbled, before walking out, leaving the door open.
  * “It could have been worse.“ Archie spoke, as he started to kiss your neck.
  * “That was so embrassing.” you mumbled.
  * "We can always pick up where we got interrupted.” he suggested, his hand wandering down to your thigh.
  * “No.” you grunted, pulling a pillow over your head and whining into it. While Archie just laughed.



 

 

**Your dad:**

  * Your dad practically ripped the door off its hinges, his face set in a scowl, as he glared at Archie.
  * The both of you getting dressed.
  * “Dad, you are home early, we, were just studying.” you breathlessly spoke.
  * “Studying, more like he was on top of you.” He yelled.
  * Archie practically gripping your hand tight.
  * “I’m not a little girl anymore.” you shouted.
  * “I should go.” Archie spoke, trying to leave but you stopped him.
  * “Yes, you should.Get out of this house.”
  * “No, his staying.”
  * You and your dad arguing. Archie feeling uncomfortable.
  * Finally leaving your house with Archie, making your dad pissed off.
  * Going to pop’s.
  * Sharing a milkshake.
  * Talking until you’s both feel tired.
  * Staying at his house. Since your dad is still in a pissed off mood.



 

**His dad:**

  * "Hey son, is y/n staying over for dinner?” Mr. Andrews asked as he opened his son’s door.
  * Revealing Archieontopof you, both of you naked.
  * Archie quickly getting off of you.
  * Both of you clutching the sheet closely to your naked bodies.
  * Yours and Archies face both red from embarrassment.
  * It being extremely awkward.
  * “Dad.”
  * “Mr. Andrews, we were just-.”
  * “Studying.” 
  * “Well be careful, are you staying for dinner y/n?“
  * "I um-”
  * “Yeah, she is.”
  * “Be safe.”
  * Mr. Andrews leaving the room, and shutting Archies door.
  * Both you and Archie looking at each other, still embarrassed.




End file.
